vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Elliot
Summary Alice Elliot is the main protagonist of the video-game Shadow Hearts, she has a link to the divine that affords her holy powers and was trained as an exorcist by her father before he died. Alice is kind-hearted and pure which strongly contrasts the games main hero, Yuri, whom she falls in love with. She is also and Gepetto's late wife's niece, from Shadow Hearts: Covenant. Raised in London, Alice began to hear supernatural voices at a young age and she works with her father as an exorcist, traveling throughout Europe banishing demons. She was actually born with a rare and hidden power, something highly desirable to the villains. Her father dies protecting her from Bacon during an incident in Rouen. She is saved by Yuri when she is nearly abducted by Bacon a second time at the very beginning of the game, and from there Yuri promises (because of the voice in Yuri's head) to protect her in their travels. She is shy and introverted at first, but her perky personality returns as she embarks on her journey with Yuri Hyuga. Alice is a healer and not a fighter and it is shown through her powerful white magic she learns as her journey continues. When the Four Masks come to claim Yuri's soul, Alice offers her own to them in order to spare him, essentially transferring Yuri's Curse to herself. She succumbs to the Curse during a train ride with Yuri, dying in his arms six months before the events of Domremy. Her body is buried in Zurich with Yuri's brown overcoat. In Covenant the last remnants of her spiritual essence took up residence in Yuri's Graveyard, watching over him from afar. The Curse of the Holy Mistletoe is no match for her love for Yuri. It is implied that the timey-wimey time travel at the end of Covenant makes it possible for Yuri to save her (which leads to the good ending in the original Shadow Hearts). Developers unveiled in an interview within the Japanese Shadow Hearts: Covenant guidebook that this is the 'canon' conclusion to the game. So both endings are canon. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Alice Elliot Origin: Shadow Hearts Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human Exorcist, Key of Light (a being born every century, who acts as a conduit/embodiment of sorts to light/positive magic) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, capable of sensing evil or other emotions that normal people cannot feel via Demon Eyes, Magic (Holy), Healing, can enhance her allies' stats, exorcism, can form wards Attack Potency: Planet level (Albert Simon and Dehuai wanted her powers to invoke the forbidden Valorization to summon the Meta-God) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to Margarete and Zhuzhen who fought Yamaraja: Wind who can travel at the speed of light early in the game, and Alice has fought Soul Block who has speed of light attack speed) Lifting Strength: Average Human (She's physically the weakest party member) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least City level (survived Seraphic Radiance's attack that wiped out Shanghai), likely much higher (due to taking part in fighting Meta-God) Stamina: High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Holy Book of Flesh Intelligence: Was raised by a member of the Catholic Church and her training as an exorcist, capable of banishing demons and is the main support and healer of her group. Weaknesses: Pretty much a glass cannon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cure:' Restores target's health with a holy power. *'Holy Edge:' Adds Light element to her target's Physical Attack. *'Blessed Light:' Makes a Light-class attack blessed by the gods. *'Wish:' Cures all status ailments. *'Gospel:' Raises target's physical and special defense. *'Arc:' Restores all allies' health fully with a soft light. *'Resurrection:' Brings target back to life and fully restores health. *'Advent:' Summons a guardian to heavily damage all enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Psychics Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 5